tardirfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chattel of Skulls
The Chattel of Skulls is an elite warband of Khornate Berzerkers and their mortal followers led by the infamous Ork Hunter, Drake Redglare. The Chattel has maruaded the Galaxy as freelancers and raiders for hundreds of years now and they are slowly allocating more members to their ranks. Though few, the experince and savagery of these Chaos Marines and their mortal followers is not to be understimated, and have turned the tide of many a war single handedly. History Founding The Chattel of Skulls Weapons and Tactics Write the second section of your page here. Organisation Heros Drake Redglare "Let us not lie to ourselves brothers, we are all slaves, the loyalists to their pathetic Corpse Emperor, and us...ahahhahaha... To our glorious bloodlust!"- ''Drake Redglare, the Ork Hunter, Chief Berzerker of the Chattel of Skulls Though Drake Redglare is little more than a manic barbarian, his fame and skill as a berzerker has gradually drawn other Khornates to his side. These converts now make up the Chattel of Skulls, and due to his sheer prowis, Drake Redglare is the warbands de facto leader. Kyro Izumato ''"You can run, but you will only die tired."- ''Kyro Izumato a.k.a The Red Raider Once an honored vetran sargent of the White Scars 2nd Brotherhood, Kyro Izumato fell to Chaos merely due to his exremely ruthless demenor and sheer bloodlust. Even amongst the savage White Scars, Kyro was known to be quite exessive. Inquisition deemed him a heretic after he slaughtered an entire platoon of Guardsmen because they refused to abandon their posts and support Kyro's squad in a reckless charge. Kyro and his loyal but misguided squad of eight White Scars abandoned their Chapter, spat on their oaths, and became freelancers to the highest bidder. Eventually Kyro and his band of savages fell to the temptations of Chaos, namely the promise of power and blood that Khorne provides. Kyro and his "Red Wounds" soon grew to twenty Astartes, all cast out from the White Scars. The Red Wounds became renowned Ork hunters and slayers of fellow Astartes, and eventually found themselves part of the Chattel of Skulls after Drake Redglare gave Kyro an ultimatum, join the Chattel, or die. Kyro may be a savage, but he was no fool, and now the Red Wounds are the Chattels fast attack experts. Kyro's prefered weapon is his Daemon possesed Warbike ''Firescar ''and his Astartes Shotgun, ''Thunder. Brand Once a member of the Salamanders, Brand fell to Chaos sometime after Vulkan abandoned his Chapter. Eons ago, Brand was a warrior of honor and valor, having fought in the Great Crusade and having stood alongside his Primarch and the Emperor himself in that most noble of conflicts. He even fought against the traitor legions on Istavaan, but something changed deep within Brands soul when he saw his brothers torn asunder under the guns of the traitors. He became incresingly dissoulsioned with the Imeprierum following the Emperors "acention" to the Golden Throne, and it seems that Vulkans dissaperence was the final straw... for Brand abandoned the Chapter not but a year after. Since then Brands anger and greif soon became all he had, and he harnessed that pain and brought it to bear on the very Imperium he had saved during the Horus Heresy. Brands spiral of madness and hatred met its climax on the Daemon World of Shone, where he burned well over fifty Emperor's Children Chaos Marines in one day of battle alongside the World Eaters. It was on that day that he was gifted by Khorne the famous Black Collar, showing the Blood Gods favor and granting him immunity to the pathetic craft of sorcerery. Brand joined the Chattel of Skulls nearly a hundred years later after that famed event, finnally finding a place home after his eons of wandering as a sellsword. He respects Drake Redglare as a true warrior and fine commander, but Brand is not one for praise, he has only his bitterness and hate, his respect is a rare thing to earn. Brands signature weapons are his dual hand flamers he carries into battle, each bearing a massive underslung chain blades. Draug Flamefist Once a Wulfen of the Wolf Brothers, Draug escaped the purge of his Chapter by giving himself over to Chaos, namely Khorne. He fought his way though scores of Space Wolves and escaped into the Eye of Terror where he was captured by forces of the Thousand Sons. Draug was tortured brutally and subject to horrid arcane experiments for hundreds of years, often pitted against hideous Chaos Spawn for the amusement of the Sorcerers. Yet his freedom, and vengance, was at hand. One faithful day a rival Khornate Warband assaulted the Daemon World and counqured it. Draug was rescued from his dungion by band of Ork Hunters, who had been enlisted by the Warband as extra muscle. He fought alongside the crazed warriors, gutting the Scoreceres who once tormented him with unbridaled rage. After the slaughter, the Wulfen was blessed with a Black Collar and fell in with the Chattel without a second thought. Draug Flamefist now acts as Drake Redglares favored enforcer, a loyal and brutal paragon of the Warband. He is also famed as a highly proficant tracker, and is often seen acting behind enemy lines with his own "Blood Pack" of fellow Wulfen that he has gathered over the years. His favored weapons are his daemon possessed Chainfist ''Firefang ''and a chainaxe. Glitch Glitch is a Grot whos life seemed to be one hardscrabble day after another, constantly being beaten, thrown at large enemeis, and gernally mistreated at every turn. But what should he expect? He was "born" into the Goffs after all, the most hard and violent Orks in existance. But that all changed when he became a deadly Killa Kan, having been stuffed into a crampt but powerful machine body, Glitch vented his pent up wrath on all the Boyz who thought they could tease and beat the Grot forever and never see consiquenses. Unlike many of his kind, who keep their cowardly ways once they become Killa Kanz, Glitch felt that he was invincable. In fact, Glitch became so drunk with power that he boldly challanged the Warboss for control of the tribe. Glitch and the Warboss battled in a brutal melee, but in the end the plucky Grechins mighty mechanical body was mangled and left to rot in a nearbye junkyard. Little did the Warboss know that the Grots life support systems were still fully functional. Thus the tiny brute had many days to think about how he had gone wrong, in the end he decided that he had lost because the Warboss had cheated, how Glitch had no clue but it was the only sensible explination as to how he was currently wedged near the ruins of a Trukk and a pile of rusted shootaz. Surely Glitch would have perished in that pile, had the Chattel of Skulls not come to slay the entire Ork tribe for sport. It was during this hunt that Fergus stumbled across the ruined hulk that was Glitches body. The Grot boldly demanded from his louspeakers that the "Kaos Git" repair him, going so far as to threaten the Fallen Angel, which, considering his predicament, was rather humorus. Fergus could have simply tossed a Krak Grenaide into the scrap pile and leave it at that but his twisted mind instead hatched a rather interesting plan. Fergus had a team of slaves excavate the ruined Killa Kan and have it taken to his workshop on board the ''The Indefatigable Headsman. ''Working alongside a small group of Dark Mechanicus who owed the aged Apothicary a favor, they practically rebuilt Glitch, using various components from the few functioning Ork parts, to peices grafted on from Dark Mechanicus war machines and Dreadnoughts. When Glitch finally became full functional, he was by far more powerful than he had ever been before. Armor plating thick enough to withstand anything but the most powerful anti-tank weapons, a pair of mighty Power Claws taken from the remains of an anceint Contempter Pattern Dreadnought with twin-linked Ogryn Ripper Guns mounted onto each wrist wrist, and his vox caster is now weaponized, allowing him to emit sonic roars of such power that they can topple Space Marines. With such an arsenal it was inevitable that Glitch, being a power mad little Grot, would try to turn his guns on the Chaos Marines the moment he was functional. Unfortunantly the Grot soon found that Fergus had put highly advanced freind-or-foe locks within the Kans processers, imobilizing and causing Glitch great pain whenever he tried to fire upon members of the Warband. Fergus "The Angel" Fergus is one of the infamous Fallen of the Dark Angels, and has been hunted for centuries. Though he is an Apothicary, and a very skilled one at that, Fergus is also a very comendable warrior, having held his own against the deadly Raven and Deathwings of the Dark Angels and various Unforgivin Chapters. Fergus is also a skilled Biomancer, this allows him to both heal various wounds, and inflict equally horrid ones upon his foes. His expert application of his surgical equipment in battle is well known, and his deadly cunning makes him an exellent stratigist. Fergus is considered Drake Redglares right hand man and second in command of the Chattel, while he is not the most potent warrior, he is unarguably the most sane and balanced. His sanity makes him the voice of reason, and though he is not well regarded by most of the Chattel, he is listened to. Often Fergus advises withdrawls from truely hopless engagements and other tactics such as ambushes and the like, and though Drake Redglare is loath to utilize such tactics, even he cannot discount their value. Fergus often uses is deadly, wrist mounted, surgical tool-kit as an improvised weapon. However, he is also armed with a Marine Bolter (Sawn Off Bolter that can be held one handed) and his considerable psychic powers. Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Khorne